becoming whole again
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: emily and Damon are missing each other No particular time in their relationship
1. Chapter 1

It's been weeks since he's felt Emily's warmth next to him. He was always hyper aware of her when she was around him. Where she was standing, where her hands touched his back, the happy glint in her eye, just everything. It was like he had a sixth sense that developed just for her.

He looked down at his phone and sighed. Sure it had only been a few days since they last talked but it was killing him. Losing that sixth sense was just as important as losing his sense of smell or touch. It just wasn't right. He wasn't…whole.

He grit his teeth, they both knew this would be hard but right now it felt unbearable, it's been three weeks. They were separated by hundreds of mile all of the time. His schedule was insane and had him traveling to different parts of the world. She was busy helping up and coming gymnasts at all of the major gymnastics training centers in the country. For the first time in three weeks they were only separated by a few states. He was in Chicago (promoting his album), while she was in LA.

He needed her, not in a demanding way, but in a quite desperate way that made him want to throw away all of his obligations and just go see her. Emily did something to him that never created such a strong presence in his mind.

She wasn't doing any better. Her mind was filled with him, in any way she could think of him. Three weeks was nothing to her in some instances. Sure she missed her mom and brother but it took a little while for her to notice it. With Damon it felt instantaneous, the moment she knew they would have to say goodbye she was already missing him.

Her schedule was frustrating her, lately it left any room for her to even call him, let alone visit. She was feeling extremely lonely, Sasha left a few days before to spend time with Summer and family before they tied the knot. So that left more responsibility on Emily. The stress was certainly wearing her down. She felt tired and was ready to take a breather from all of these obligations.

It was later that night when she finally broke down and lost it. She was trying to help coach a few of the junior gymnasts before going elite do some simple flips and tumbling. Her form was completely off and nowhere near up to her standards. She was ready to just crawl into bed and sleep for a solid day.

She was staying at his apartment that he shared with Razor in LA. Missing him also made it harder sleep; she missed his solid arms and his warmth. Even though she was surrounded by his scent, it just wasn't the same. All she wanted was the feelings he gave her after such a long, hard day. With silent tears running down her face, she picked up her phone turning it over in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you okay babe?"

He heard he soft sniffles on the end, and a quite, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, I just wanted to talk to you."

He immediately halted her apology, "I don't care what time it is, I'm always here for you. What's the matter? Please don't cry, you know it's harder when I can't help you."

She wiped her face, and composed herself , knowing that this was just as hard for him to hear it as it was for her to wake him. "Damon , I just miss you, so much."

Damon let out a tiny sigh of relief, knowing that she wasn't in any danger or physically hurt. But deep down her knew this could hurt just as much. He sat up in his bed. "mustang believe me, I miss you too, it has been far too long."

She let out a shaky breath and explained how she felt, letting down her junior gymnast teams that was counting on her for help. She voiced her loneliness and stress and how she was wearing down. She kept spilling things out and she started tearing up a bit.

Halfway through her explanation, Damon was already out of bed. He was throwing toiletries into a small bag and grabbed all of his essential traveling things while he stayed on the phone with her.

He couldn't stand to hear her like this, and he desperately needed to see her, and comfort her properly. It wasn't enough just to talk to her on the phone. Once he heard the tears creep back in her voice he knew that he was making the right decision. "Mustang, don't worry, I'm leaving right now to get on the next flight. You're there for another few days, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily wiped under her eyes, "Damon are you crazy? You have too much going on, I'll be fine."

"Nothing is more important to me right now, than seeing you. Three weeks has been to long, and it's killing me. I will apologize to my manager later, right now I'm going to the airport."

Emily took a deep breath, she knew she shouldn't encourage him, but right now all she wanted to be was selfish. She let out a quiet, "Okay, let me know the details."

"I will Mustang , I'll text you as soon as I'm on the flight. Please get some rest, you're probably exhausted. I'll let myself in once I get there. I love you."

She laid back down, "Alright, I'm staying in your room, be safe, I love you too."

"See you soon, Mustang."

"See you soon, Damon."

She hung up feeling more at ease knowing she would see him again, in just a few hours. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up, he would be there beside her.

He walked out of the hotel suite after he left a note for Razor, he felt lighter knowing that he was on his way back to her. In just a few short hours, he would finally be whole again.

When he arrived at the airport, the first flight that he could find was leaving in 45 minutes, in a little under five hours he would see her. When he boarded the flight he texted her, praying that she fell asleep by now. When she didn't respond he relaxed, happy she was getting rest.

4.5 hours later he was standing outside of his apartment complex. He was beat, he was to wired to sleep on the plane and was just itching to be reunited with her. He looked down at the time, 3:30am. .

He quietly let himself in and set his stuff down in the entrance way. Damon made his way toward his room and his door was open. He silently took steps toward the bed and saw her hair sprawled out across the pillow and a small crease in her forehead. He reached out to smooth it over.


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him sitting on the edge beside her. She immediately launched herself at him locking her arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his chest, breathing him in.

His hands snaked into her hair, holding her there and buried his face into the top of her head. "I missed you. I missed you so much. Never again." He rubbed her back with his other hand, just happy to feel her, and know this was really happening.

After a few moments she lifted her head up and ran her hand across his scruffy jaw. She gave him a deep long and loving kiss. He reciprocated and was focused on all things Emily.

They broke apart and Emily took a good look at him. She saw the exhaustion settled on his features, but also nothing but love. "Come on, I don't have to be up for another few hours, come lay with me."

He took off his shoes and leather jacket and slid into the bed. He opened his arms to her and she settled in with her head resting on his chest. He started stroking her hair and kissed her forehead a few times. He felt more comfortable then he had in a long time.

"Love you so much. Goodnight Em."

"Love you too, get some sleep."

He smiled, knowing that he was finally where he was supposed to be, home with her in his arms.


End file.
